I Love U Doctor Uchiha
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: "Sepertinya ... Aku tertarik denganmu. " /"Berapa tensi darahnya! " / "Aku benar-benar marah milikku disentuh orang lain. Apa kau tau betapa berharganya dirimu untukku! Ha! "


Dislaimer 'Naruto'

Belong to

Masashi Kishimoto

Story JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan keslahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah ringan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, sesekali wanita bersurai merah muda pendek itu bersenandung kecil. Aktifitas pagi di Konoha Hospital mulai berjalan. Beberapa dokter pun mulai menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Seperti halnya Sakura yang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai perawat, memberikan pelayanan kesehatan kepada masyarakat umum.

Dalam menghadapi pasien, perawat harus mempunyai etika, karena yang dihadapi adalah juga manusia. Bertindak sopan, murah senyum dan menjaga perasaan pasien juga harus dilakukan karena peran perawat adalah membantu proses penyembuhan pasien bukan memperburuk.

Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke dari kejauhan, dokter tampan Konoha Hospital yang dikagumi baik laki-laki maupun perempuan bukan hanya ketampanannya namun karena kecerdasan, ketenangan dan kesigapan Sasuke dalam menangani pasien. Sasuke berjalan cepat bersama 2 rekannnya.

"Uchiha- _sensei!_ " sapa Sakura dengan senyum manisnya ketika jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke. Dokter bersurai hitam itu hanya meliriknya sesaat sebelum berbelok dan menghilang dalam penglihatan Sakura.

Senyum Sakura meredup, ini sudah biasa baginya menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang cuek dan tidak banyak bicara. 'Sepertinya Dia sedang sibuk. ' gumamnya dalam hati, melihat seragam hijau khusus untuk operasi yang dipakai Sasuke.

Kikikan terdengar oleh pendengaran Sakura. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan beberapa perawat yang menatapnya sembari berbisik kepada rekannya, "Lihat wajahnya saat Uchiha- _sensei_ mengabaikannya, " kemudian terkikik geli.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sembari menyapa perawat tersebut, " _Ohayou!_ " kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, membuat perawat tersebut tercengang. Ia tak terlalu memikirkan orang-orang yang membicarakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali-kali kau itu harus keluar untuk melihat pemandangan. Jangan di dalam terus dan hanya menatap lewat jendela, " ujar Sakura. Mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki pasiennya, laki-laki bersurai merah. Namanya Akasuna no Sasori, Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat akan mengunjungi pameran dan mengharuskannya tinggal di rumah sakit karena mendapat luka yang cukup parah.

Kali ini karena memang tugasnya tidak terlalu padat, Sakura memutuskan untuk menemani salah satu pasiennya berjalan-jalan sore di taman rumah sakit agar pasien tak bosan, yang memang dekat dengan kamar rawat Sasori.

Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon karena keinginan Sasori. Laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut memperhatikan sepasang burung yang tengah berjalan di rumput. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasori, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau suka burung? " tanya Sakura asal.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya Sasori berujar, "Temanku suka sekali membuat burung dengan tanah liat. "

"Kami sama-sama seorang seniman. Dia bereksperimen dengan tanah liat sedangkan aku boneka kayu. Lain kali, berkunjunglah ke Gallery kami. " ujar Sasori menoleh menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Sakura membalas dengan senyum tipisnya. "Uhm. Tentu. "

Untuk sesaat Sasori terdiam, Ia terpesona menatap senyum Sakura.

"Sakura ... "

"Hmm? "

" ... "

hening.

Srettt'

" ! "

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba Sasori menarik lengannya. Dengan cepat Sakura berpegangan pada tangan kursi roda sehingga tak menimpa Sasori. Pandangan mereka saling bertatapan.

Sasori mengulurkan lengannya meraih leher Sakura agar mendekat padanya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Detik berikutnya Sasori memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium dengan tiba-tiba bibir Sakura.

Sakura melebarkan matanya mendapat perlakuan dari Sasori. Segera saja Sakura menjauhkan badannya dari Sasori membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?! " kata Sakura. Wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, terlihat semburat merah muda tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Sasori menyeringai. "Sepertinya ... aku tertarik denganmu, "

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan datarnya. Berdiri menyandar pada tembok, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tersembunyi di saku celananya dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang secangkir kopi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura meremas dengan kuat alat tensi darah dalam dekapannya. Sekarang jadwalnya mengukur tensi darah Sasori, namun perasaannya begitu kalut teringat insiden sore tadi saat tiba-tiba Sasori menciumnya. Beruntunglah karena saat itu taman sedang sepi jadi tak banyak melihatnya. Keadaan menjadi canggung ketika Sakura mengantar Sasori ke kamar rawatnya.

Sregg

Sakura menggeser pintu kamar rawat Sasori. Dilihatnya, Sasori yang tengah duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan buku di pangkuannya.

"Oh! Sepertinya kau terlambat. " ujar Sasori.

Jantung Sakura seketika berdebar saat atensi Sasori jatuh padanya. Sakura memang tak memungkiri bahwa Sasori itu cukup tampan pasti banyak yang menyukainya seperti halnya Sasuke. Mengingat insiden sore tadi Sakura jadi salah tingkah setiap kali Sasori menatapnya.

"Pasienku bukan kau saja. " dengus Sakura.

Saori mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, cepat periksa aku! "

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sasori membuka kancing seragam rumah sakitnya.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?! " ujar Sakura dengan kesal ketika Sasori melepas seragam rumah sakitnya, menampilkan dada bidang mulus dari laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut.

Sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura. "Cepat pakai kembali pakaianmu! Lagipula aku ke sini bukan untuk memeriksa tubuhmu tapi memeriksa tensi darahmu! " Sakura menggeram rendah. Ia pun membalikkan badannya semabari menggerutu. "Dasar tidak sopan! "

"Hey, kita bisa bermain-main sebentar sebelum kau memeriksa tensi darahku, bukan? " gumam Sasori dengan gaya tengilnya menatap punggung Sakura.

Kuping Sakura terasa panas mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Setaunya Sasori itu cukup pendiam saat pertama kali lelaki itu masuk rumah sakit, tapi sekarang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tap.

Sasori menyentuh lengan Sakura dan menariknya untuk duduk di ranjang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Sasori. Wanita bersurai merah muda pendek itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasori di lengannya namun gagal.

Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. "Sepertinya ... aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu, " mata Sakura sukses melebar mendengar perkataan dari Sasori.

Dan meniup telinga Sakura dengan lembut, membuat Sakura serasa ingin menjerit dengan debaran jantungnya.

Sreggg

"Ehem! "

Sasori menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri gagah di ambang pintu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan. " ujarnya dingin.

Jantung Sakura serasa ingin melompat kala mendengar suara berat yang dikenalnya. Sasori mendengus kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. "Dasar pengganggu! " gerutunya.

Sasuke menghela napas sesaat kemudian melangkah menghampiri Sasori. "Waktunya pemeriksaan. "

"Uchiha- _sensei,_ " Sakura segera berdiri kemudian menundukkan wajahnya saat pria bersurai hitam itu melewatinya tanpa menatapnya.

"Apa sudah cek tensi darahnya? " tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

" ... " Sakura terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ia merasa malu saat Sasuke melihatnya bersama Sasori dalam keadaan Sasori yang telanjang dada berbisik di telinganya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia pun menolehkan menatap Sakura.

"Sakura?! "

Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya, "Ya? "

Sasuke berdecak mendapat respon Sakura yang lambat. "Berapa tensi darahnya?! "

Dan gelengan dari Sakura membuatnya menghela napas berat. "Apa sih yang dari tadi kaulakukan?! "

Sadar dirinya telah mengabaikan tugasnya, Sakura mendekat dan mencoba meraih alat tensi, namun Sasuke menahannya. "Biar aku saja. " ujarnya dingin yang langsung membuat Sakura menciut.

Dan Sasuke mulai memeriksa tensi darah Sasori. Setelah selesai, Sasuke merapikan alat tensi tersebut kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura. Setelahnya Sasuke mulai memeriksa tubuh Sasori dengan stetoskopnya.

"Tensi normal, dan tubuhmu sudah mulai membaik. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau beloh keluar dari rumah sakit. " ujar Sasuke.

"Hn. " gumam Sasori tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar. Namun baru beberapa langkah, dokter yang dikagumi para pasien wanita itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasori.

"Ah, perlu kau tau. Dia ... "

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam, kemudian merangkul perawat bersurai pink tersebut dan mendekapnya.

"Adalah Istriku. Uchiha Sakura. " ujarnya penuh dengan ketegasan.

Sasori terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari dokter ahli bedah tersebut. Sebelah tangannya mengepal erat.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Istriku. Karena aku sangat tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain selain aku. Tapi sayangnya aku kecolongan. " ada jeda sejenak dari Sasuke. Sasori mengeryitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kali ini kumaafkan kau yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh milik orang lain. " ujar Sasuke tajam.

Ia memandang tidak suka ke arah Sasuke. 'Sial, jadi Dia melihat saat Aku mencium Sakura? ' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Selamat malam. " Sasuke menunduk singkat, sebelah tangannya meraih lengan Sakura kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Sasuke memegang lengannya cukup kuat. Ia terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan, entah Sakura bagaimana menjelaskannya nanti. Jadi, saat Sasori menciumnya di taman, Sasuke yang notabene suaminya itu melihat. Rasa bersalah hinggap di relung hati Sakura.

Cklek,

Grep.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan memojokannya di dinding. Ia pandangi sejenak wajah Sakura yang menunduk, tak berani menatapnya. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak kemudian meraih alat tensi darah dalam genggaman Sakura dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya.

Sasuke berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya di dada sembari terus menatap Sakura.

"Cepat minta maaf! " ujar Sasuke yang jengah melihat Sakura yang terus saja terdiam menunduk.

Sakura melirik Sasuke takut, "A-apa? "

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sejenak mendengar gumaman Sakura. Ia pun menghela napas kasar sembari membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Kenapa diam saja saat Dia menciummu, hah?! Apa kau menikmatinya? Atau ciumanku terasa kurang untukmu?! " ujar Sasuke sembari mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sakura terbelalak kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke. "A-apa maksudmu? "

"Jawab saja, apa kau menikmatinya! " bentak Sasuke.

Sakura yang tak suka dibentak, menatap penuh amarah Sasuke. "Aku tidak menikmatinya! Lagipula Sasori tiba-tiba saja menciumku, dan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena aku terkejut dan segera menjauhkan tubuhku. Tentu aku sadar posisiku! " di sini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya karena memang Sasori melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba tentu saja Sakura tak bisa menghindar. Sasuke salah paham.

" ... "

Hening melanda keduanya, dengan Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku ... " Sakura berujar dengan bibir bergetar. Sakura menunduk saat bulir air matanya mulai keluar.

Sasuke menyerah, Ia pun memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak suka melihat wanitanya menangis.

Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibir dokter bernametage Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Pria bersurai hitam legam itu melangkah menghampiri mejanya. Meraih tisu kemudian membasahi sedikit dengan air minum botol di mejanya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia memegang dagu Sakura agar menatapnya. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang tisu, Ia gunakan untuk mengusap bibir lembut istrinya.

"Berhenti menangis Sakura, " gumam rendah Sasuke, membuat Sakura menghentikan isakannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? " tanya Sakura setelah terdiam cukup lama dan Sasuke masih saja mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Tentu saja menghapus bekas ciumannya. " ujar Sasuke.

Ingin sekali Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke namun Ia tahan. "Aku langsung mencucinya dengan air saat itu juga. "

"Aku benar-benar marah dan tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain. Apa kau tau betapa berharganya dirimu untukku?! Ha! "

Sasuke menghela napas kasar, tisu dalam genggamannya Ia remas kuat. Ia tak ubahnya seperti orang bodoh mengusap-ucap bekas ciuman Sasori di bibir Sakura, bagaimana pun Sasori sudah lancang mencium Sakura, miliknya.

"Ck, sial! " umpatnya. Ia melempar kasar tisu dalam genggamannya. Sesaat kemudian Ia meraih wajah Sakura dan mencium bibir lembut wanitanya. Menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura, membuat Sakura tak kuasa untuk membuka mulutnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke segera memasukkan lidah tak bertulangnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, mengajak lidah Sakura beradu dengan lidahnya. Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Menikmati ciuman yang Sasuke berikan hanya untuknya.

"Mmm ... "

Kebutuhan oksigen mereka yang menipis membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan hisapan kuat di bibir Sakura. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan deru napas yang memburu.

"Bagiku, kaulah yang terpenting. " ujar Sasuke. Tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Sakura. Menciuminya dengan lembut, menjilatnya dengan bibir sensualnya dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas. Tak tinggal diam, tangan Sasuke beraksi menjelajahi tubuh istrinya, membuka kancing seragam perawat Sakura hingga menampilkan bra biru milik Istrinya.

"Eungg ... " Sakura mendesah tertahan saat tangan nakal Sasuke meremas lembut payudara Sakura yang masih tertutupi bra. Tangan Sasuke yang lain Ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong sexy Sakura.

"Ahn! "

Tak sampai di situ, Sasuke menekuk lututnya, menempatkannya diantara kaki Sakura, kemudian mengarahkan pada area sensitive wanita. Lutut Sasuke yang Ia tekuk menekan lembut pada bagian terintim milik Sakura, membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

"Ahh, "

Tok tok tok

"Uchiha- _sensei!_ Uchiha- _sensei!_ "

Sakura tersentak mendengar ketukan di pintu. Dengan segera Sakura menjauhkan wajah Sasuke yang tengah asik menciumi dadanya, membuat Sasuke berdecak sebal.

"Ada orang di luar. " gumam Sakura pelan. Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Suigetsu, asistennya yang mengetuk pintu. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya, merapikan pakaiannya sebelum melangkah membuka sedikit pintunya karena keberadaan Sakura di ruangannya.

"Ada apa?! " ujarnya sebal karena menganggu acaranya.

"Kondisi Yagura- _san_ tiba-tiba menurun, "

"Apa?! "

Dengan segera Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya bersama asistannya.

Hening

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan keadaannya yang setengah telanjang. Sakura mendengus kemudian mulai merapikan pakaiannya.

Inilah resiko menjadi Istri seorang dokter, Ia harus rela sang suami lebih memilih mementingkan orang lain dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Jika sudah menyangkut kondisi pasien maka Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Sakura sangat menghormati suaminya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter.

Dan Sakura, bahagia menjadi Istri dari seoarng dokter ahli bedah, karena Sakura mencintai Sasuke, begitu pun sebaliknya. Hatinya bergetar dan rasa bahagia melingkupinya saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat berarti bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Senyum bahagia tersemat di bibir Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu, Suamiku. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Hola, Selamat Tahun Baru ^^/

Fic pertama ditahun yang baru ^^/

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ...

Salam,

JJ Ichiro


End file.
